Concierge of Love
by jazillia007
Summary: This is a prompt in which Dembe has to listen to Red's love confession... well kind of. :P
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is for criminalkeen who had the idea for this prompt. It turned out to be slightly different but I hope you'll like it. Thank you so much to my dear friend jackandsamforever who beta'd this fic. *hugs* I'm not sure whether I'll continue it or not. Let me know if you want to read more or not. :D

**Concierge of Love**

**Chapter 1**

Red wasn't really Red when he was sloshed. It only happened occasionally, but when it did, then he did it properly.

And there was Dembe, sitting only a foot away from Red who sat in the darkest corner of his favorite club; the cigar he smoked hours ago already turned into ashes.

Suddenly Red leaned over to him, so close Dembe could smell the alcohol.

"You know what, Dembe?" Red slurred. "You know..."

Dembe waited, trying to figure out what Red was mumbling.

"You know...," Red tried again, rubbing his hand over his head. "I...I love her!"

Dembe looked up in surprise, but he didn't need to ask who Red meant by 'her'. Everyone who was close to Red knew what feelings he had for Liz.

But still he never expected to hear Red confessing his love for her to him. This was awkward.

"Raymond. As much as I appreciate your trust, I think you should be telling Agent Keen**, **not me**,"** Dembe said, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving him an encouraging slap.

Red groaned, shaking his head. "Stooooop it! My head is pounding. And... I can't, Dembeeee... She won't believe me. Shhhhee won't even listen to me. I can't tell her."

Dembe sighed. _What am I supposed to do with that? Where's Mr. Kaplan when you need her?_

"Say something, Dembeeee! You need... you need to... to ssssay something convincing like 'Noooo, Red, you're wrong. Noooo, Red, she loves you back.' Something like that," Red kept on babbling. He tried to reach for his tumblr of scotch but accidentally pushed it off the table where it smashed on the floor. "Oopsie...," was all Red said.

_And this is number 4 of the most wanted fugitives in the world, ladies and gentlemen, _Dembe thought, trying hard not laugh at what was left of the normally so controlled Red Reddington.

He patted Red's shoulder one more time. "No, Red, you're wrong. She will love you back," he said patronizingly.

Red snorted. "Haha... aren't you a barrel of laughs. Thissss isn't helping!"

Instead of responding to Red, Dembe only replied, "I will get you a glass of water, and after that it's time for you to go home. This will be embarrassing enough for you when you wake up tomorrow my friend."

"Blah... blah... blah...You've suddenly turned into a blabbermouth. Maybe I should..."

But Dembe wasn't listening anymore, and was already halfway to the bar to get Red some water when his phone rang.

He checked the display. _What a great timing. _He pressed the button. "Yes, Agent Keen."

"I told you that you can call me Liz, Dembe," Liz sounded tired. "Where is he, Dembe?"

Dembe sighed. "This isn't a good time, Liz. He's busy at the moment."

Liz huffed. "When is he not busy? Get him on the phone, please."

"I can't. He is...," Dembe paused and looked over at Red, dismayed to see that he was making origami cranes, balancing one on the top of his head. Embarrassed he turned away. "He is drunk."

There was a moment of silence.

"W..what?" He heard Liz's surprised reply.

"Drunk. He's completely gone," Dembe said again,

"Okay, where are you?" Liz asked. Dembe heard the sound of a car door closing.

"I don't think it's a good idea to come here, Liz." Dembe tried to convince her one last time.

"Dembe... something's wrong, and I want to speak with him. He doesn't get drunk just for kicks. So just send me the address, and I'll be there as fast as I can." With that she hung up on him.

_If you want to, but don't accuse me of not having warned you later. _He sent Liz the address and returned with the glass of water to Red.

"Oh, vodka... thank you, Dembe." Red took the glass and grimaced when he realized it was only water.

R-L

Fifteen minutes later Liz entered the club and looked around with searching eyes. When she spotted Red and Dembe, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The table was covered with origami birds, and Red was the middle of folding another one.

Liz pressed a hand over her mouth, trying to hold back laugh that was threatening to slip out. She hadn't seen anything so funny in a long time.

Red looked up and caught sight of her. "Lizzie! Whaaaaat... what are you doing here, sweetheart? Come here!" He waved frantically at her.

"Red, what are _you_ doing here?" Liz asked, rolling her eyes as she walked over to his table.

**"**Folding cranes and birds," Red answered, smiling at her drunkenly.

"I can see that, but _why_ are you drunk? I know you like to have a drink sometimes, but you're sloshed, Red." Liz sat down next to him; he smelled strongly of alcohol.

Red laughed. "Oh, I'm completely sober, Lizzie."

"Of course you are, Red, but we need to get you home before the owner kicks you out. You don'twant to get banned, I know how much you love coming here."

"Oh yes... we don't want that, righty?" Red said, trying to get up with Liz's and Dembe's help. "But... but... Lizzie?"

"What, Red?" Liz watched him curiously while Dembe held his breath.

"Would you mind bringing the origami thingies with you? It took some effort to make them..."

Dembe sighed, pressing his fingers over his eyes. _Red... you dumb... _A giggle interrupted his ruminating.

"Of course, Red. I'll bring your precious origami thingies," Liz said, pressing her lips together. But her eyes were glowing with something, **a**nd Dembe understood.

_She loves him. He can be drunk, he can be absolutely ridiculous. He's constantly getting on her nerves – no matter if he's drunk or not. But she loves him._ He smiled. _Good thing. Because who am I? The concierge of love? They can deal with their feelings alone._

His thoughts were interrupted again by Liz asking if he could help her carry Red to the car.

"Let's make sure he hits the seat face down, Dembe. Do I have to worry about the precious leather in your car? Should we open the window, just in case?"

Dembe laughed. "I guess so."

"_He_ is here," came the slightly slurred reply from Red.

"Stop mumbling, Red. You're barely yourself. So just shut up and let us take you home," Liz said, opening the car door.

Red slid into the backseat and Liz sat right next to him. She opened the window and pushed Red closer to it. Dembe started the car and thought about the closest safe house.

When they arrived (luckily Red hadn't needed to make use of the window), Dembe helped Liz carry Red to his bedroom.

"Okay, Dembe, you can call it a day now. I'll take it from here. Thank you for being a good friend to him, Dembe." Liz said, sounding a bit exhausted, but amused as well. "Night," she said softly as he walked out the door.

"Goodnight to you as well, Liz."

_And good luck with him, _he thought, closing the door behind him with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **First of all thank you SO much for the reviews. I tried to respond to each of you via PM but here is a thank you to the guest reviewers! This is chapter 2 and it's less crack than chapter 1 but I hope you'll like. Please let me know if you want me to continue this fic or not. :D Thank you so much to my dear friend jackandsamforever who beta'd this fic. *big hugs* :3

**Chapter 2**

Liz turned around and shrieked when she found Red standing right in front of her.

"Red! What are you doing? You should be in bed," Liz said, gently pushing him away.

"But Lizzie, you promised you'd bring the origami thingies," Red whined.

Liz sighed and picked up her bag that she had put the paper birds and cranes in and gave them to Red. "Here. Go play with them. I'll make you some tea. I hope this safe house has some."

His drunk smile made her smile, and with that she walked out of the room.

When she returned with a cup of tea in one hand and a pack of crackers in the other, she found Red sitting cross-legged on the floor looking like a schoolboy, surrounded by even more origami.

_Where did he hide all the paper napkins? _Liz wondered, frowning. Then she had a idea._ He'll never believe me when I'll tell him tomorrow. _With that in mind she took her phone and waited for the perfect moment to take a picture. Here we go, Red. You won't get away with this.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous," she huffed, still half-amused and half-annoyed. "Let's put you to bed, Red. You're not in the position..."

"Wait, wait, waaaaait, Lizzie. I have something for you," Red responded, still babbling. He got up and tip-toed his way over the origami birds, careful not to accidentally step on them.

Liz waited. When Red was standing – or rather teetering on a wobbly legs – in front of her, he lifted his hand he had hidden behind his back. "For you," he said, almost like a child.

It was a rose, a origami rose. Liz's jaw dropped. "How in the hell...?"

"I made it for you. Do you like it, Lizzie?" Red almost sounded sober, and looked at her as if expecting a reaction.

With trembling fingers she took it from him. "It's beautiful, Red. I don't know how you were even able to make it, but it's gorgeous. Thank you..."

"Lizzie!" She looked up at him expectantly. "I need to... to tell you sssomething..."

Liz's eyes grew wide when Red stepped closer.

"I...," he gulped slowly. "I..."

"Yes?" Liz asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I... Lizzie, sweetheart... I... I think I'm not feeling soooo well...," Red said, turning slightly green.

_Oh no... oh no..._ Liz panicked, looking around the room for something she could use if Red had to throw up. The only useful thing she saw was a vase. _Let's just hope it's not an expensive ancient Ming vase._

But before she could get it, Red turned even greener, then bent over and vomited.

R-L

A moan broke through the silence of the morning.

"Oh dear lord... what happened?" Red groaned, and opened one eye but closed it again when he found himself squinting in the bright light streaming through the window. He turned around on the bed and tried to open his eyes again. When he was finally able to see, he found himself looking at Liz who was sitting on a chair next to the bed.

She was staring back at him with raised eyebrows. "Morning," was all she said.

Red rubbed a hand over his face and grimaced at the bitter taste in his mouth. "Ew... my mouth feels and tastes like I've eaten something rotten. I haven't felt like this since Moscow**, **over seven years ago."

He looked at Liz. "Please tell me what happened... and please tell it didn't involve me stripping down naked in front of complete strangers."

"As if you would care, Red," Liz said while getting up to walk over to a table with a pot of... Red inhaled... tea. "You were drunk... no, you were sloshed," she filled two cups and approached him."And you made... these..." She pointed to something on the floor; he could see a small smile on her lips.

Red sat up and raised an eyebrow when he saw the pile of origami figures. "Well... this is new."

"New?" Liz asked, laughing a bit. "Is that all you have to say?"

"What am I supposed to say, Lizzie?" Red wondered, looking at her expectantly.

"Nothing, I guess. I can't believe after all these years I'm still surprised by something that you do," Liz said.

"Did I say something to you, Lizzie?" Red asked, finally taking the cup from her.

She shook her head. "No. I think you wanted to, but instead you gave me this," she pointed to the paper rose lying on the bedside table.

Red's eyes grew wide, and Liz could swear that the tips of his ears turn slightly red.

_Since when __does__Red blush?_ Liz smiled.

"Well, then you ruined that sweet moment soon after…" Liz continued.

Red focused on her again. "How so?"

_How embarrassing can this get_? He thought.

"You threw up," she said, trying to look at him accusingly, but failing to hold back the grin from her face.

"Oh god…" Red groaned. "This isn't happening."

Liz laughed. "I'm surprised, Red. You don't mind getting drunk and folding origami thingies, but you get embarrassed because you threw up?"

"No, I'm embarrassed because it happened in front of you, Lizzie." Red sighed, bending over as if to hide his face.

Liz let out another laugh. "Are you serious? We've gone through a lot worse, and I promise that you've done other things that were much more embarrassing, Red."

"How so?" He asked.

Liz pointed at him. "See? The fact you think those things are so normal that you've forgotten about them… unbelievable."

"How can I make this up to you?" He asked, still not looking at her.

"By taking a shower, getting dressed and inviting me for a proper breakfast," Liz turned and went to the door, then stopped in the doorway. "Dembe brought you some clothes."

He nodded and put the cup on the bedside table.

"Oh, and Red?"

He looked up.

"You owe me a new pair of shoes."

**tbc...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So this is the last chapter of my fic "Concierge of Love" and I just wanted to thank to you all - also the guest reviewers who I couldn't PM . Thank you for showing your love for this fic! I didn't expect that. A huge thank you to my dear jackandsamforever who was so lovely to beta this fic! *tackle hugs* 3 I hope you enjoy this last chapter. :D

**Chapter 3**

When Liz entered the kitchen, Dembe was already sitting at the kitchen table.

He looked up when he heard her walking in. "How is he?" He returned the grin that was spreading over Liz's face.

"How do you think he is?" She asked, sitting down next to him. "He's acting like a teenager experiencing his first hangover." She laughed quietly.

"Do you want me to make some breakfast?" Dembe asked, taking a sip from his coffee.

Liz shook her head. "Thank you, Dembe, but no. I'm not all that hungry. Oh, and thank you for getting me shoes." She looked down, observing her flat boots. "But it wasn't necessary to buy new ones."

Dembe shook his head. "I'm sorry. I should've stayed with him."

"He's a grown man, Dembe. You know as much as I do that Red does what he wants no matter what." Liz took out the Tylenol from the bag on the table and put them next to the crackers, then filled a glass with water.

_This man __really thinks __of everything. No wonder Red __has__ survived this long, _Liz thought with a little huff of laughter.

"What is there to laugh about, Lizzie?" Came Red's voice from the door.

She looked up, and if she wouldn't have the image of Red folding origami thingies on the floor in her mind, she wouldn't believe he'd been completely sloshed yesterday.

He looked good, a bit tired but good. He wore dark teal-colored pants, a white shirt with a matching vest over it. His tie hung loose around his neck.

He came closer and laid his fedora and jacket on the table, then picked up the crackers and began chewing on one.

Liz smiled. "I was laughing at you, Red," she tried to deflect his question, moving closer to him. "Look at you! You're not even dressed properly. " With that she began to tie his tie.

Red gulped, taking in the woman who had seen him in his worst...well maybe second worst moment of this life. He had to tell her. He couldn't go on like this any longer. He couldn't put himself in the same embarrassing situation by getting drunk again.

Liz finished her task and handed Red the glass of water and Tylenol. "This is for your headache. I'll get my stuff, so we can go get some breakfast."

She turned to leave, but Red set the glass aside and grabbed Liz's hand to stop her.

"A moment, please? I need to tell you something, Lizzie."

Liz only nodded.

R-L

Dembe watched the two lovebirds, who didn't realize how far gone they already were, when he heard Red ask Liz for a moment to tell her something.

_Finally! _He thought, taking it as a sign to leave the kitchen to give them some privacy. _Don't mess this up, Raymond. Or I'll hunt you down instead of protecting you._

R-L

"I'm not a man of many words..." Red began, trying to avoid looking at her; something he rarely did...if ever.

Liz bit back a chuckle. She didn't want to laugh at Red, not when he was so serious.

"We've been working together for the past three years now, and it wasn't planned. Hell, I didn't even expect to see you as a woman, just a means to an end. When I surrendered to the FBI I had a plan, a goal even. Feelings weren't part of that plan... I..." Red struggled, feeling like teenager right before his first love confession.

"I thought you left the schoolboy attitude in the shower, Red. Spit it out! What do you want to tell me?" Liz said, raising an eyebrow.

His Lizzie... how she could read his mind so easily after all this time.

"That I love you, Elizabeth Keen," he blurted out, carefully watching Liz's reaction. "I know this must be a surprise to you, and I promise you that I understand if you don't feel the same. You know me. I can deal with it without making you feel uncomfortable. You won't feel guilty for not returning my feelings..."

The entire time Liz listened, waiting for him to finish his monologue; but of course it didn't happen.

_Not really a man of many words my ass._ Liz thought.

"Red, stop! Sometimes you talk too much!" Liz said, closing her eyes to think about her next move. "And sometimes you can be so stupid, even though you're brilliant."

Red's eye twitched. This wasn't exactly the reaction he wanted from her.

"Because if you were so smart, you would already know that I love you as well, Raymond Reddington. I don't know how it happened either. When hate turned into love, I don't know. All I know is that I love you, and I don't care how stupid or insane this might be, because we have other things to deal with at the moment. But this won't change my feelings for you."

Red stared at her as if he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. When he didn't say anything, Liz stepped closer.

"Red? Did you hear me? I said I love you, you crazy origami-folding nut." With that she touched his face with her fingers and kissed him softly.

This shook Red from his shock and he eagerly started to kiss Liz back, and brought up his hands to cradle her face.

When they broke apart so they could breathe again, he looked at her closely. "It's indeed crazy, and you have to realize Lizzie, if we're doing this I won't let you go easily. You're stuck with me, sweetheart."

Liz laughed and said lovingly, "Good because you're stuck with me as well. Now kiss me again, you stupid man! And then we need to get back to Dembe, he's probably starving to death."

With a laugh, Red didn't hesitate to comply, and leaned forward tokiss her. In his mind he was already planning to fold a whole bouquet of origami flowers.

**The End**


End file.
